


Communication Blackout

by eerian_sadow



Series: Rare Pairing pieces [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Mild Gore, weekly request response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to rise to glory together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> for the weekly requests at tf rare pairing. I don't even know, guys. But I owe Soundwave big after this one.
> 
> Prompt: Megatron/Soundwave - "until the end"

Laserbeak's shriek was audible across the entirety of the battlefield, and so laden with emotion that it penetrated Megatron's single-minded focus on Optimus Prime and drew his gaze toward the sky. Many of the other combatants on the field did the same, and a shocked silence accompanied the cassettecon's dive toward the ground.

Without any conscious thought, Megatron turned from Prime and sprinted toward Laserbeak's location. Only one thing could evoke that sort of reaction from any of the cassettecons.

When he reached Soundwave's side, the warlord gave his own anguished keen. His communications officer lay on the ground, chestplates broken and charred. Energon and other fluids pooled around the blue body and his spark flickered weakly in its exposed chamber.

Megatron dropped to his knees beside the broken form of his beloved officer. "Soundwave."

Soundwave's visor flickered to life, glowing with a weak imitation of his usual calculating stare. "My... Lord..."

The Decepticon leader frowned deeply at his lieutenant's static laden tone. "You will live, Soundwave."

"Negative." Soundwave reached out with a trembling hand and Megatron took it, giving what strength he could to the wounded mech. "Spark containment... failing. Deactivation... inescapable."

Megatron was barely aware of the grief-stricken denials of the cassettecons or the shocked murmers of the crowd of onlookers that had gathered as Soundwave's words struck him like a knife in the spark. Denials hovered on his own lips as the full implications of Soundwave's calm statement struck him. Never again would he have the council of his dearest--and perhaps only--friend. Never again would there be calm nights spent in simple companionship or contrasting nights spent in the heights of passion. Never again would his most loyal follower and closest companion be at his side.

"No," the warlord hissed. "You will live. I order you to live!"

Soundwave squeezed Megatron's hand weakly. "Soundwave regrets... that he... cannot... comply."

The silver mech shook his head in denial. "You were meant to rise to glory at my side."

"Soundwave... did." Another squeeze, and Megatron knew that Soundwave was giving him that tiny, private smile that was reserved only for their most intimate moments. "Soundwave... has... loved..."

Megatron watched, helpless, as his lover's spark flared brightly when its containment failed. Soundwave's hand tightened in his, agony shooting through his frame and stealing any comfort he had gained from his last seconds. He sagged in relief as his spark guttered out.

Megatron did not release Soundwave's hand, even after his frame had faded to the ugly grey of death.

Distantly, he heard Optimus order the Autobots to withdraw, but he knew his rival remained. He looked up at the Prime, face dark and promising death. "When I find the Autobot responsible for Soundwave's murder, I will tear his spark out with my own hands."

Optimus gazed back, his face too full of understanding and compassion. "I know."


End file.
